A Lonely Adventure
by piratechu
Summary: Elizabeth is feeling lonely and decides an adventure in the middle of the night is what she needs. She's off to find her love. [oneshot] WE. rated m for sexual.


**an**: I do not own anything from potc. If I did, I wouldn't write my own twists and such. Long love Willabeth.

* * *

The cool night air was crisp against his skin. His eyes darted as he stood outside of the blacksmith shop and his knuckles were white as his hand clenched to the weapon at his side. Yes, Port Royal was a safe town but William Turner was very suspicious of precautions. He and the love of his life were kidnapped a couple different times from the act of pirates, and he refused to let the event repeat. The dark brown eyes shut for a moment, allowing the air to wipe across his half-open shirt and brown hair. It was a nice night, and he wanted to share it with only one person. He knew he wouldn't be allowed, seeing as they were yet to be married.

Feet scampered quickly through the quite town. Blonde hair was tied back messily as the figure rushed. The white night dress flew around her waist and the navy jacket fitted snuggly over her body. The jacket did not belong to the female; it was a possession to her fiancé. She wanted to see the man she adored, and she figured tonight would be the best night to sneak away. The heelless shoes made a soft noise against the cobbled streets. The white skirts of the dress flew behind Elizabeth Swann and she didn't once stop. She knew exactly where she wanted to go and where she wanted to be. As she neared her location, she stopped to a steady walk.

The sound of clicks and moving stones caught Will's ears. His hand tightened around the black hilt, prepared to pull it out if anyone decided to attack him. He didn't look for the direction of where the noise was coming from, but he kept his ears perked for the opportune moment. Elizabeth came closer to the shop and noticed someone standing outside. A smile crossed her lips as she came to realize who it was. It was her fiancé, William. One hand gripped to the jacket line, tightening it around her small body. "William? Is that you?" She kept her voice quiet, daring the echoes of the town. Will turned on his heels; hand still tight on the hilt. "Aye, who might you be?" It was obvious he was too flustered in attention to even realize who the person was.

Elizabeth laughed as she shook her head. "I might be your fiancée, Elizabeth Swann," She spoke matter-of-factly, "Or I could be your captain, Jack Sparrow." She couldn't resist the use of sarcasm. Will's grip of the hilt loosened with a sigh. "Elizabeth, why are you out late? Your father would be very upset knowing his daughter is in the city during the middle of the night." He spoke with a calm tone, approaching Elizabeth slowly. "My father shall not know. I needed to see my only love; I was lonely in my bedroom." With one hand, she waved back to her house in the distance. Will shook his head for a moment then embraced her with a smile. "Lonely or not, you shouldn't be out here in the night alone." He glanced down at Elizabeth. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not alone anymore. I'm in the arms of the one man I will ever love." She pulled away from Will and took his hand, leading him back into the filthy blacksmith shop.

Will followed at a steady pace, hesitant on what to do. He could send Elizabeth back home then face spending another night alone. Shaking his head, he followed as Elizabeth led him into his small bedroom of the blacksmith shop. Once Elizabeth reached the room, she turned on her heels and crashed her lips into Will's. She pushed him into the door, shutting the door and locking it with her free hand. He was completely taken back; it was such a bold move for the woman he loved. Elizabeth pulled away after a moment, walking further into the bedroom and disappeared into the shadows. Will cocked an eye brow, soon following after her. "Elizabeth, being mighty bold, I see." He entered the shadows as arms wrapped around him and a hungry kiss took his lips. He stumbled back lightly, falling onto his bed. Elizabeth fell on top of him, their lips never separating. Will couldn't help but to feel shock for the woman he loved to be so bold.

"William," Elizabeth whispered as she took in some air into her longing lungs. Her hands ran down the white shirt that belongs to Will, fingers gently toying with each button. Will had a questioned look over his face, his own hands tracing the figure of Elizabeth's face. "Please, Mr. Turner, make me feel like a woman… I want you to be my first… and before our wedding…" Her lips came close to his, words lingering against his lips. "Forget waiting until the night of our wed, take me now…" Elizabeth began to steadily undo the buttons to Will's shirt as his own hands ran against his jacket which was still wrapped around Elizabeth. He pushed it off with one hand and his eyes never fled away from hers. Elizabeth's eyes were so beautiful when they were caught in own. They told so many secrets that he learned to read over the eight years of meeting her. A light blush crossed Elizabeth's cheeks as she caught Will's stares. "Something wrong, dear?" she questioned with a grin as she pushed off the white shirt. Will shook his head; "No, just still amazed with how gorgeous your eyes are…" His words were soft as he took her lips into his once more. She grinned as her hand moved towards Will's dark brown hair, brushing some away from his forehead. There was nothing that could ever separate them.

Will brushed the sleeves to the night dress off of her shoulders, his lips clamping to her shoulder. He eventually pulled his lips away from the red mark that had formed from the sucking and biting. With one hand, he freely pulled off Elizabeth's night clothing and left her naked body above him. Elizabeth grinned as her hands went around his back and onto the hem of his sleeping pants. As she gently tugged the bottoms off, Will stood and switched the position. He was now on top and Elizabeth was below his strong body. The pants were off and thrown to the side, resting on top of Elizabeth's night dress. Will's rough hands ran carefully along Elizabeth's body, eyes never straying from her bright hazel eyes. His hands went against her waist curve and along her hip. She whimpered beneath his firm hands; her own arms wrapping around the man's neck. There was no place she would rather be then right where she was. Her legs wrapped carelessly around Will's waist as his hands ran down her body even more. Elizabeth still whimpered slightly when Will's lips took hers, whispering simple "I'm sorry" into her lips. His hand soon found to her center, the heat radiating off and onto his palm. He grinned as he felt his lower half harden and he knew what he wanted. "Are you sure, Miss Swann?" He questioned with a kiss onto her lips once more, a trail going from lips to her neck. Elizabeth smirked as her hands roamed against Will's back. "I am not sure if _Miss Swann_ is ready, but Elizabeth Turner is…" She giggled as she spoke her soon-to-be name. Elizabeth Turner, it had a wonderful ring to it.

Will nodded as he moved his body into a comfortable spot above his love, his hard manhood pressing gently into Elizabeth's heat. She cringed at the beginning pain, nails digging into his back but her lips still left a hot trail along his neck. Both of their eyes fell shut and Will moved slowly, careful on never hurting Elizabeth. Every now and then he would hear a small whimper and he would apologize automatically with a kiss. Elizabeth loved every moment, even if it did hurt her a little. She knew Will wasn't hurting her intentionally; it was just an effect from their actions. Elizabeth soon grew comforted and used her hips to urge her William on. Will took notice and grinned, his hips picking up friction. If they were to be seen, the marriage would be canceled soon after found and they would no longer be able to see each other. Will didn't let that stop them; this was what was right for him. Elizabeth was capable of reading his eyes, bringing her lips to his once more and giving him a passionate kiss. Her tongue pressured against Will's lower lip, and his mouth gladly parted with a welcome attack from his own. As said action occurred within their combined mouths, Will's hips unknowingly picked up their motion. Elizabeth moaned inside Will's mouth as she was hitting her limit. After a few mere moments, her body wracked and released. Will bit Elizabeth's lower lip as he groaned her name and he was hitting her own limit. His body shivered as he released his seed inside the woman he loved.

Both remained in their combined position, breathing slowing down to the regular steady pace and sweat cooling with the Caribbean air blowing through the small window of the smithy bedroom. Will gave Elizabeth's lips one last kiss and rolled off of his love. The bed was barely capable of holding both but they managed very well. Lying on his side, Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and brought her back to rest on his stomach. He gently placed a kiss onto her shoulder blade, sleep was sounding good to him. "Thank you," Elizabeth's quiet voice spoke after a minute of silence. Will mumbled, "For what?" in a half sleep manner. Elizabeth giggled at the sleeping man, her hands placing gently above Will's that resided on her stomach. "Thank you for not pushing me away, thank you for making me feel like a woman…" She lifted Will's hands and placed a kiss onto them as she began to fall into a sleep.

The night air was now calm and quiet, very relaxing to the warm couple as they slept with a great mixture of daze and happiness. "I love you, Elizabeth Swann, forever…" Will's words echoed through their sleep and grins plastered on their lips.


End file.
